Expecting
by topaz addiction
Summary: Disregards what happens in Eclipse. Cute little oneshots about Bella being pregnant. Some fun Cullen times await! Rated T just incase!
1. Finding Out

Well, this is something I've never attempted to write before. I'm not sure how it will turn out. Hopefully well, but you never know. I could fail quite horribly at this. I don't have any personal experience to write from, only things I've seen and heard about after having two siblings and a lot of cousins, all younger than me. So, I really need you guys to tell me what you think. If this first chapter hits rock bottom I won't post anything more with it and I'll just take it off. We need no reminders of bad incidents.

On a less related note: Has anyone seen the Mutts comics?! They make me giggle. I'm pretty sure we don't get it in Canada, but I've been reading it on the internet! You should definitly check those out if you haven't. I'll post a link on my profile to them. 

Oh, before I forget!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. mumbles incoherently about her genius

Enjoy:D

* * *

**Finding Out**

Edward had gone to Port Angeles with me, took me into the local Shoppers Drug Mart and bought three different tests. He had directed all my actions, mostly because I was too numb to even think about doing anything.

Skipping one period can be blamed on stress. Missing two however usually means you should look into it. And with morning sickness tangled into the mess I was almost shocked to death when the idea of pregnancy hit me this morning.

The day had started out normally enough. I had rolled over in bed, still in between stages of waking up, and had met cold stone that wrapped its arms around me.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Edward had murmured in my ear. I snuggled up against him, his sweet breath almost making me fall back asleep.

"Morning." I managed to rasp out. "What time is it?"

"Just past nine. Sleep a little bit more. It's the middle of August, take advantage of it." I was about to say something but all thoughts had been swept from my mind with a wave of nausea. I sat straight up, holding my hand to my mouth. I climbed out of bed as quickly as possible without falling on my face. I barely made it on time to the bathroom.

Edward had been there with me in seconds holding my hair out of my face and tracing calming circles on my back. When I had finished and brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of the disgusting taste, he sat me down in the living room and asked me what was wrong. I had told him I didn't know. But as we sat there and I pieced together trivial facts it all formed into a big monster picture.

"Edward," I chocked out. Surprise and astonishment gripped at my lungs and throat. "I…I think I might be pregnant." And with that we were on our way to Port Angeles. I would have been easier to go to a drug store in Forks but I had insisted we didn't to prevent any unwanted attention and gossiping.

Now we were sitting on the floor of my bathroom with three tests and three dollar store timers set up. What happened if one of them was positive? What if all three were positive? I still had one more month of school to finish and I planned to be changed into a vampire soon after that. Having a baby meant prolonging the change for at least a year and a bit. But I knew that if I was pregnant than I would keep the baby and I would raise it and I would love every second of it, I only hoped that Edward felt the same way. From what we knew this should be impossible. But it seems that with Edward and me, anything is possible.

"Edward?" I whispered. He turned his face to look me in the eyes. "If these things are positive how are you going to feel?" his eyes lit up and his crocked smile warmed his face.

"I will feel like the absolute luckiest man to ever walk the face of the planet." Concern and worry suddenly clouded his eyes. "Of course, if it's not what you want than I will still love you, still be the luckiest man to walk the planet. How would you feel?" Tears started to swell in my eyes. He took it the wrong way and pulled me into his lap and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Shh, it will be okay. Don't be afraid, love." A giggle trickled its way out of my mouth.

"I'm not crying because I'm scared, silly, I'm crying because I'm happy. We might be parents, Edward! Can you believe it? We weren't even supposed to be able to do what we did to get here in the first place! If there really is a baby in here," I touched my stomach and Edward put his hand over mine, "then we are definitely naming it something that means miracle or gift." His face pulled up into an enormous smile.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"And I love you Edward Cullen." I pulled myself as close as I could get to him and he pulled back and soon we were kissing softly.

The _ding!_ of three timers going off within four seconds of each other broke up apart. I took in a deep breath and reached out for the first two. I handed one to Edward and took the other for myself.

"We look on the count of three. Ready?" he nodded, staring straight into my eyes.

"One…" Oh my god. I could be a mommy!

"Two…" Holy Jesus. He could be a daddy.

"Three!" I looked down and the test displayed positive. I looked up to Edward's face. His eyes and smile were radiating light.

"Positive!" he announced.

"This one too!" I told him. "Let's do the last one together." Edward took it off the toilet seat and slowly brought it into reading distance.

We both shouted, "Yes!" at the same time and it made us fall over on the floor laughing. We were parents! He sat us up and took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. My entire face blushed.

"Bella, you are the most amazing being I've ever had the honor to lay my eyes on." I blushed deeper.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so excited and anxious at the same time. We're going to need some help preparing for this. And I'll need to schedule a doctor's appointment. Wow, this is going to be quite an adventure."

"Yes, it will be a very enthralling experience. And don't worry about anything. Alice will be more than thrilled to do any kind of shopping we may need done and I will deal with appointments. You just sit back and rest, love." At the mention of Alice's name I sat straight up. Oh no. We had to tell our families. I wasn't too worried about the Cullens. They'd be mostly happy. Charlie on the other hand would be a different story all together. One that didn't include Edward being a one hundred and five-year-old vampire and our situation completely different from any other teen couple. Thank god, Edward is indestructible.


	2. Banana Popsicles

**_Important!:_** Gah! I made a boo boo! In the first chapter Edward says something about it being August and so Bella should sleep in. Completely forget that! Pretend he said it was a Saturday. It's supposed to be the end of May in the last chapter and the end of June in this chapter.

Anyways! Read and review! Tell me what you think. :D I like this chpater.

* * *

Banana Popsicles

At three months I was just beginning to show. Edwards favourite pass time seemed to be touching my tummy whenever he could. Especially while we were in class. He would just reach over under the desks and rest his hand on the side of my belly. It always startled me and it amused him. Usually I missed what happened for whole periods because my thoughts were so wrapped around me and Edward's hands resting just over top of out little life form. Thankfully we'd been able to keep it a secret form the school population…for now anyways.

He was so happy when we found out about the baby and not a week after that Sam Uley had called Carlisle to tell him that the werewolves had caught Victoria. After that bit of information was conveyed to Edward life as I knew it could not get better. He was always by my side and he was always smiling and happy.

We hadn't fought about my mortality for a month. We'd decided quickly that we would wait a year and a half before changing me. Our baby would grow up knowing about vampires and werewolves and keeping our secret.

My parents and the Cullens all knew about the baby. Charlie had freaked out. He walked around the living room babbling on and on about wrong decisions and bad influences for ten minutes until he saw that I had buried my face in Edward's chest to hide tears that he was creating. He softened up a bit after that. Renee had started blaming herself over the phone. Why couldn't I have cool, understanding, vampire parents like Edward? It took her a while but she finally got used to the idea and now she'd call me once or twice a week to make sure I was doing okay.

Currently Edward was enjoying the wonderful world of the Cooking Network. The look of the food was disgusting to me but I pulled myself through it for Edward. I was lying across the couch with my head in Edward's lap and he was running his fingers through my hair, absentmindedly clearing out any knots he encountered. It was nearly ten PM. Charlie had just gone off to bed not bothering to give Edward a time to leave, only mumbling something about making sure the front door was locked.

I guess he saw no point in making him leave anymore. After the first few days of him knowing he'd decided he didn't care who slept where anymore. Not like there could be any more damage done.

Edward flipping off the TV brought me back from my thoughts.

"Are you tired?" my answering yawn gave me away. He chuckled and bent down to press his lips to mine. My heart beat double time. I felt him smile against my lips and I returned it. He picked me up without breaking our kiss and carried me upstairs to my bed where he finally pulled away and I gasped for air. He hadn't kissed me like that for a while. It felt so nice.

He laid beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sleep, Bella. We have school tomorrow." He said while running his lips down my jaw.

"Yeah, I'll try. But first you need to stop keeping me awake, mister!" I mocked a scowl as I tried to scoot a bit away from him.

"Where do you think you're going? I promise I'll be good, just as long as you stay in my arms."

"It's a deal." I said as I snuggled up against his chest and my breathing fell into rhythm with his.

I was nearly asleep when it hit me. The overwhelming want for an Oh Henry bar and some Jones soda. I tired to push it away, I did need to sleep. I had a Trig exam tomorrow. I successfully fought off the urge for ten minutes. Then Edward noticed I wasn't asleep yet, which was unusual for me. Lately I'd fallen asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow.

"Bella, are you still awake? What's wrong?" his voice sounded calm but still plagued with worry. I looked up and his eyes told me the same thing.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward. I'm just…hungry." It was strange to say. I hadn't been hungry much in the last month, well not hungry enough to risk eating anyways. His eyes widened in surprise and then a smile lit up his face.

"What would you like? I'll go and get it for you."

"An Oh Henry bar and blue bubble gum Jones soda." He gave me a confused look. Right, vampire, oops! He probably didn't have the slightest clue what Jones soda was. Maybe Oh Henry, but only because it had been around so long. "Never mind, I'll go and get some myself." I went to get up but Edward gently pushed me back down.

"No. I can find it. I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the forehead and then ten seconds later I heard his Volvo start outside. I decided there was no point in laying here when I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and took up residence at one of the chairs around the table.

One hand trace patterns on the table and the other rested on my stomach. I tried not to think about how much I wanted that chocolate. The thick sweetness hiding peanuts underneath. And the Jones soda, _mmm_! I could almost feel the bubbly substance swishing in my mouth, tingling as it made its way down my throat. I'd never liked Oh Henrys or Jones soda very much; I wondered why I was suddenly craving them so much. I glanced at the digital clock on the microwave: 10:20. Ugh, Edward had been gone for ten minutes now. Wow, I was definitely way to used to having a vampire boyfriend. Ten minutes seemed like such a long time for him to do something as simple as going down to the corner store to get me a chocolate bar and some pop. In the human world it would have taken somebody ten minutes just to get to the store.

I started to tap my finger on the table. What was taking him so long? My stomach gurgled and the acids swished up the sides letting me know that it was time to eat. I thought of just grabbing a quick snack while I waited but the thought of any other food made my stomach slosh in a very unfriendly way.

Okay, so no thought of actual food. Got it. The clock read 10:25 now. I got up and started to open close all the cupboard doors. There had to be something in this kitchen that didn't trigger my gag reflex. Nope, after catching a glimpse of the jar of pickles in the fridge I ran to the sink and waited in pure agony as the nausea slowly declined.

While returning to my seat I noticed it was ten thirty-two. Twenty-two minutes did not sound like a very Edward-ish time. Then the door opened and Edward and Alice came into the kitchen. I was so relieved I jumped up and flung my arms around Edward's neck.

"Oh, thank god! Why were you gone so long?" I guess my anxiety was funny because Edward let out an amused sound and his eyes danced.

"I'm sorry, love. Alice saw your craving for tomorrow and made me stay to help her find them." I looked over to Alice who had a bag full of banana popsicles. God, that woman was my hero.


	3. Mood Swings

Just thought I'd put in here that these are not in order by date. I just write them as they come to mind. Some of you have given me different ideas. Thank you! I'm definitly going to use them, hopefully soon. Happy Halloween!

* * *

Mood Swings

Somehow I'd been able to persuade Edward to watch _Madagascar_ with me and now we were both lying on Charlie's couch staring at the TV. We were at the part where the lemurs throw the cute little one out into the clearing after the animals from the zoo had scared off the fusa. The little guy's eyes got so big and they started to water and from behind me I had a low chuckle.

Suddenly the chuckle wasn't as angelic as I remembered it. Who would laugh at something like that? Tears welled up in my eyes and I swatted Edward's hands away from my tummy.

"Why would you laugh at that? What if that had been our child Edward? This is so horrible." Tears were streaming down my face and blurred my eyes. I moved to sit up but Edward just held me down and turned me over to look at him. His eyes were wide in shock and I think I saw a hint of fear lingering as well. He tried to wipe away my tears but it was a useless attempt.

"Bella, it's an animated movie. No one in their right mind would actually do that. It's supposed to be funny. This is geared toward children." The tears stopped abruptly but I hardly noticed. Did he think I was stupid? I guess so. There's me, the stupid little human, making mistakes again.

"Thank you Edward, for letting me in on that piece of information. I guess it must have slipped by me in life. Sorry I'm too stupid to keep up with your vampire mind. Now if you'd just let me go I'm going to go and do some laundry before Charlie gets home." but his hands didn't move and it made me even more angry. "Edward, let me go now." He shook his head. Staring me right in the eyes he said,

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have laughed. It was something a monster would do. And you are by no means what-so-ever stupid. Never think that. I'm so sorry I upset you." he took his hands off me so I could go do laundry. I was too dazzled, though. But I wasn't angry any more. Instead I felt the need to hug him and never let go. He was so perfect! How could I have doubted him for even one second? I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself as close as I could with my belly between us and kissed him.

"You're so wonderful. Definitely not a monster. You're right it was supposed to be funny. Laundry can wait, let's just finish the movie." He nodded his head and I turned back around to see the TV screen. Edward wrapped his arms around me again and mumbled something about mood swings and good thing Alice wasn't here.

Mood swings? Was he talking about me? i crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"I am not being moody, Edward."

"Of course, love. What ever you say."


	4. The Bowl Test

Gah! I know this isn't nearly as long or Halloweeny or funny as it should be and I don't really have a reasonable excuse for it being so. Sorry! I'm also sorry that Halloween was three days ago and I'm just posting this now, but that is becuase my computer wouldn't turn on until today when my mother got it fixed! Thanks, Mommy! I love you:D

Just a reminder: These are not in order time wise. It will skip from three months to five months to two months to eight months.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Bowl Test**

I watched as Bella pushed her seven month belly and herself out of the chair and went to answer the door again. She opened it to reveal a ninja, a pirate and some kind of ghoul that only had one eye.

"Trick or treat!" they yelled at her.

"Oh my goodness! Those are great costumes! Does everybody like Oh Henrys?" they all nodded their heads. "Good," then she placed a couple of mini chocolate bars in the kids' bags.

"What are you supposed to be?" the ninja asked her. She smirked.

"A vampire."

"Vampires can't be pregnant! You should have been a pumpkin!" from the street I heard:

"Jeffery! Don't be so rude! I'm sorry, miss!" Bella laughed and told the lady it was fine, Jeffery was right anyways. The kids waved goodbye and Bella shut the door.

"I think their right you know. Definitely a pumpkin." Bella had made Edward go on a quick hunt. He'd sent me over here to watch over her.

"Shut up, Emmett. I'm not that big!" that made me laugh. In fact I fell off the chair laughing. She just crossed her hands over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground. I straighten up and walked over to her, grabbing the bowl of Halloween treats on my way.

"We're going to try something. If it works, you have to admit I'm right. If it doesn't then I'll shut up for the rest of the night. Deal?" she looked at me cautiously but then nodded her head and stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Sit down in that chair." I pointed her to the seat she'd been in before the kids arrived. She went over and sat down. "Now uncross your arms." She did. I placed the bowl on her tummy, balanced it and then stepped back. "Ha! I win." Her face was beat red.

"Emmett, this is such a stupid test!"

"Ah, that it may be, but it worked! And I won. Your tummy is huge! Admit it." her face turned even redder and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He held each other's stares.

"You know, Bella, you should never have a staring contest with a vampire." She just made an exasperated noise and threw her hands into the air.

"Fine! I'm huge. I should have been a pumpkin. Are you happy now?"

"Yep." I smiled at her and she slouched in defeat, the bowl still on her belly


	5. A Contest

Hello my beloved readers!  
I know A/Ns suck, I'm sorry, but I need your precious input! I am entering a contest to win one of The Bella Cullen Project's CDs. I'm sending in a fanfic. This is where you come in! I need you two pick between Emmett Can Move, Memories Everywhere or Wedding Photos. Which one do you think would have a better chance of winning?  
I also hope to get another chapter up here soon. Soon as in tonight, but please don't spork my eyes if I don't!

Loves and cookies,  
Topaz Addiction


	6. Theories and Family

Here's that chapter I said I'd get up! I really don't think I did Carlisle justice though. Sorry about that!  
There are pictures of both carriers in my profile(read the chapter and then you'll know what I'm talking about).  
If you haven't already, go back and read the A/N before this chapter. Your vote is important!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Famous. And we've already gone over the whole not owning Twilight thing...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Theories and Family**

A week and a half after Edward and I found out about the baby we went to Carlisle to find out how it was even there, alive, growing inside me. It was the perfect Forks day: rainy, cloudy and absurdly green. The smell of the spring leaves cloaked any other smell as I stepped out of Edward's Volvo and headed for the front door of the Cullens' house. He caught up with me in no time and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes." My voice shook but it wasn't a lie. I was merely anxious. Anxious to find out how this happened; anxious to make sure this could happen. His arm tightened around me. I knew he was feeling the same way, we'd walked about this on and off the whole week. Did we want to know 'how', or did we just let it be and go with the flow? In the end inquiring minds wanted to know.

Alice had the door open by the time my human legs got us to the door. Every time I came over now I had to endure Alice attaching herself to my stomach and speaking to it for at least five minutes. This time was no exception.

"Hi, Bella!" was all I got before she ducked down to my still-flat-tummy. "Bonjour, my little darling. Guess what Auntie Alice got you! You're right! It is a Baby Gucci carrier! You're so smar-"

"Alice! You need to stop this. I do not need anything Gucci to carry around my child. We can get a thirty dollar Maclaren carrier and it will work just the same." Alice was going all out with designer clothing and imported sheets for the crib. I had diagnosed her with mild insanity.

"Then you won't have to use, I will!" I groaned and Alice started up her one-sided conversation again. Edward chuckled at our squabble.

"Don't worry too much, Bella. It's only a baby carrier. Let's just go and talk to Carlisle for now." I sighed and attempted to move towards the stairs. Alice moved with me, not bothering to even stop talking.

"Okay, you twit, I have to go do some serious talking now. You can talk to the baby with no ears after." Jasper came out of the living room and gentle pried Alice away from me. "Thank you, Jasper! Love you, Alice, I'll be back down as soon as I can." She looked poutty as Jasper held on to her waist, restraining her from jumping me.

Edward took my hand and we walked up the Carlisle's office. He knocked softy and then opened the door, stepping aside slightly, so I could enter first. He followed close behind.

Carlisle was bent over the desk working hard on something, probably for the hospital.

"Hello, you two." He greeted us. "Sit down, I'll just be a second finishing this up." We sat on the two cushy, leather chairs in front of his desk. Edward still held my hand and I squeezed his slightly for a bit of moral support. Carlisle set down his pen and looked up at us.

"So the question of the day is: How did this happen? Correct?" Edward and I both nodded our heads. Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I have one theory for you. You re the first vampire and human to ever attempt something like this. There wasn't much for me to go on. Here's what I think happened.

"Bella, you bring out the human side of Edward. You provoke emotions that needn't be felt and I think that along with those emotions you may have also stirred human function, such as crying or in this case, fathering a child. It's the only thing I can think of that makes any sense at all. I also theorize that because of Bella's large input in this, that the baby will be human. There most likely won't be any kind of odd vampire side effect. A purely human pregnancy and child." He stopped and I looked over at Edward's face that was being invaded by an enormous smile, teeth and all. He looked back at me and I couldn't help but match his smile. The thought of me being so powerful was overwhelming and scary. I touched my stomach. I had done this basically one my own? Well I guess if he ever left me I couldn't yell at him for getting me pregnant and then leaving. It was more my fault than his. The thought made me giggle out loud. Edward gave me a strange look and Carlisle smiled at me. My cheeks flooded with blood.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think it was a well thought out explanation." I said.

"You only like it because you're the key ingredient." Edward joked.

"You've got that right. It's about time I had an important role in something." Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. Carlisle chuckled at my reasoning.

"Well, there you go. Our talk is done. Enjoy the rest of your day." He smiled warmly at us before Edward picked me up and ran us downstairs to the family room.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the loveseat and Emmett and Rosalie sat on the floor watching Almost Famous. Edward sat us down on the bigger couch and slipped his arm around my waist, his smile still plastered to his face. Within second Alice had laid her head in my lap and was now talking to my belly at vampire speed. Emmett noticed I was in the room and turn away from the TV to drill me with pregnancy questions like he usually did.

"Hey, is it kicking yet? Did you throw up again this morning, Bella? I think I can still smell it on your breath." Why hadn't Edward told me of this? "Are you eating okay? Would you like me to make you something? Esme just bought some new mangos yesterday; I can go and cut some up for you."

"Whoa, Emmett! Settle down. No, baby isn't kicking yet, and it won't kick for a while still. Yes, I threw up again. Edward, why didn't you tell me you could still smell it?" his face turned down and he looked up at me through his eye lashes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You were rather tired this morning. I didn't want to add embarrassment on top of it." I couldn't stay mad at him and he knew it. He knew he was forgiven. I continued answering Emmett's questions.

"I'm eating as well as can be expected and yes some mango sounds pretty good right now." A smile lit up his face and he bounded into the kitchen to prepare it for me. He was back in a minute with a bowl of lovely, orangey-yellow mango. I took it from him and immediately started plopping pieces into my mouth. It seemed to be one of the only things I cold keep down.

"I don't know, Jasper. Why don't you ask Bella yourself?" Edward said from beside me. I looked over at Jasper in confusion.

"Ask me what?"

"I picked you up a book while I was out with Alice the other day. What to Expect When You're Expecting. Would you like to have it?" a smile sprang onto my face. Since the Cullens had come back I'd constantly tried to convince Jasper that I didn't blame him one bit. But he was still nervous around me, always apologizing when he could.

"I'd love that, Jasper. Thank you! I'd get up and give you a hug but your wife is holding me captive." He smiled, came over to me and gave me a light hug. I could hardly feel him there, but hey, at least he even came this close to me! He's definitely improving.

With Alice mumbling at my belly, Jasper upstairs looking for my book and Emmett pleased that I liked the mangos my mind was left to wonder about one last family member. Rosalie. I knew that she'd wanted a husband and a child when she was human, how was she feeling about me right now?

I was once again living what she couldn't. How many more things could I unintentionally give her to like me even less? When Edward and I had first told his family about Baby she'd given me a slight smile and disappeared upstairs soon after. I seemed to be constantly hurting her, constantly taking almost everything that mattered to her.

And then she did something I'll never forget. From her position of lying on her back on the floor next to the couch, she reached her hand up and past Alice's face and rubbed my tummy. Her hand lingered for a few moments and then she brought it back down to rest beside her again. My heart sped up and my eyes widened. I looked up at Edward's face and he was grinning like a mad man. I knew I'd been fully expected by her from that one small gesture.

This pregnancy thing was turning out to be even better than expected.


	7. Musical Appreciation

Heheheh! This is something my parents did when my mom was pregnant with me. I always thought it was really cute. :)  
I hope I did Edward's POV justice.

Enjoy!

* * *

As I pulled up in front of Bella's house I zoned in on Charlie's thought.

_It was just some dropped pizza. She didn't need to cry over it. I will never understand women. Especially not pregnant women. _

Apparently today had been an emotional day. It was harder for me to go hunting now that Bella was going into her seventh month. She was getting extremely moody and restless and complained about her back hurting quite often. Usually I felt useless and weak. I wished I could carry the baby if it would make her feel better. Thankfully morning sickness was done. That had been horrible; watching her being sick, rubbing her back and seeing her not eating much. Only mangos, and only if it was a good day.

I walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. I could hear Charlie lift himself out of his favourite arm chair; the springs and the body of the chair creaked in an unhealthy way as his weight left it. He walked slowly to the door, probably trying to catch as much of the game that was on that he could. Finally he reached the door and he pulled it open.

"Oh, hi, Edward. Bella's upstairs. I dropped some pizza she made. She didn't like that much. Maybe you can get her to settle down." Poor Charlie. The pictures of Bella's cheeks flushing and her lips pinching together in Charlie's head made me smile.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll see what I can do." I stepped into the house and quickly let all my senses soak up that freesia scent I'd missed all weekend. I climbed the stairs and followed the hallway to her room. I opened the door quietly to reveal my beautiful Bella lying on her bed, belly up in the air, and face turned to the popcorn style ceiling.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I leaned on the doorframe and took her in. Her stomach had grown noticeably; it bumped out of her and lifted her shirt so I could see the bottom of it. She hated the maternity clothes Alice had insisted on buying her. She usually just wore old gym shirts to bed.

The tears had left shiny streaks on her face but other than that she looked completely at peace. Her hair was flared out around her head, as if she'd simply fallen onto the bed and not moved, which she probably had. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow and comforting. She had her hands paced on her tummy and she was whispering to the baby.

"You know, you'll probably be the most spoilt baby ever. You'll have a mommy and a daddy and all the aunts and uncles you'll ever want. One of those aunts is Alice, you've already met her, in fact you've had many conversations with her. Well, she'll give you anything you want. So if me or daddy ever denies you something, you know where to go.

"Emmett, your uncle, he's just nuts. You'll know what I mean when you get here. Aunt Rosalie will act more like me, though. She won't let you get away with everything. Uncle Jasper will always be there if you need to talk, he's empathic." She'd gone over this time and time again with the baby. Always reassuring it that there would never be a time in its life where it wouldn't have a place to go or someone to talk to.

"Hello, beautiful. How was your day?" her heartbeat quickened at my voice. I felt it more than heard it. My whole being was bent and tuned to fit her every movement, breath and heartbeat. She peered at me over her tummy.

"Better now. Baby and I were moody today."

"Ahh, I see." I said as I made my over to lie beside her. "I brought you a present." Her face contorted into an annoyed expression. It was still breath taking.

"Don't get mad. Only the part you can eat is for you." She face relaxed and she laid her head against the wall behind the bed.

"Oh, well in that case, what is it?" from my one pant leg pocket I took a banana popsicle. She squealed and took it from my hand. It hadn't melted because my body acted like its own personal refrigerator. She ripped open the package and started to take large chucks off it the stick with her teeth. At the beginning of the pregnancy it took her at least five minutes to each a popsicle. She now had it down it thirty seconds.

When she was done she handed me the wrapper and sticks and I threw them into her garbage can.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I really needed that."

"Any time, love." I assured her.

"So what's the other part that's not for me?" I reached into my jacket and extracted an iPod and a pair of huge, old fashioned headphones. She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it." I chuckled at her confusion. I plugged the earphones into the iPod and put the earphones on either side of her belly and then pressed play. The music played soft enough that Bella couldn't hear it.

"When the baby is born it will already have musical appreciation. Not to mention good taste in music." Bella smiled and the whole room brightened. She brought her hand up to rest on my cheek. My skin immediately reacted by sucking up any warmth in could take and storing it in each individual cell that her hand touched.

"You are amazing. I love you." My angel told me.

"No where near as amazing as you are, Bella. I love you too." She took my face with both hands now and pulled my face down. Our lips met and I could hear nothing but her heartbeat that started working even faster. I pulled back before any other emotions could take me and laid at her side. She snuggled up against me and I wrapped my arms around her, my hands resting on her belly. I readjusted the headphones and she took the iPod to look through it for certain songs.

We laid together, talking and laughing and picking out the most ridiculous songs we could find, until Charlie came up to bed. Then I took the headphones off and powered-down the iPod. I turned Bella's lamp off and she got under the covers.

"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you. Baby is definitely going to love its daddy." I pushed my nose into her hair.

"Not as much as it will love its mommy. Sleep well, Bella. I love you." She mumbled something incomprehensible to even me and then slipped off into sleep.


	8. Naming

I would like to appologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes so far. I'm proof reading everything myself and I'm not so great with the technical part of English. I just love to write.   
But here you go! Another one!  
Read and review and all that jazz.

Enjoy:D

* * *

**Naming**

Girls:

Lily

Victoria

Carly

Nikole

Vanessa

"Um, hmm, no I think that's it." I looked over my list of girl names and then realized I'd put down Victoria. I quickly scratched it out, saving myself many years of torture.

Boys:

Jesse

Teddy

Brandon

Lawrence

"I think I've got my favourites there." I placed the two lists on my bedside table and got up to look in the mirror. My five month belly was sticking out more noticeably. Thank god I wasn't in school now. I couldn't imagine dealing with Jessica finding out and whispering behind my back with Lauren. I could hardly put up with half of the stuff people said straight to my face. Mood swings made me incredibly irritable and antsy.

I pulled up my shirt and placed my hands on my swollen stomach.

"Hey there, baby." I said as I rubbed my hands around my tummy. I looked like a fortune teller from a fair, caressing her crystal ball and calling forth the spirits. Expect I couldn't see into the future and I didn't want to see into the future. Hence, the list of baby names for both genders. Edward had forbidden Alice from telling us anything about the baby. She was not impressed by that, but babies were supposed to be a big surprise for strictly human couples who wanted them to be, so why couldn't we have the same pleasure?

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock at my door. I pulled my shirt back down and called to the door,

"Come in!" the door opened to reveal Edward in all his glory. He was smiling his crooked smile and he had an eyebrow quirked.

"How was your conversation, Bella?" I scowled at him and then turned to sit on my bed.

"Hello, Bella. What's this? A list of names? What a wonderful idea. Why thank you, Edward. I thought it might be wise to plan a bit ahead. Bella, you are simply genius." Talking to myself was always a lot of fun…

"Silly, Bella. I wasn't trying to be rude. I think it's sweet that you talk to Baby. Would you like to know a secret?" I nodded my head trying hard not to looking up into his dazzling eyes. "I talk to it when you're sleeping. It's very calming for the baby and for me. In fact I think we should talk to Baby together." Seriously, could he get any more perfect?

I looked up at him and smiled, his eyes sparkled.

"Now let me see this fantastic list of names you've produced." I handed him the lists and laid back on the bed. He laid beside me and reached his hand under me to massage my back. I relaxed at his touch. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. His scent wafted around my nose and I found myself relaxing even more.

These were the times I loved. Just lying together, enjoying each other's presence.

"Bella, I think these are wonderful names. Which are your favourites?"

"Well, for a boy I love Teddy. It means 'gift from God'. I thought it fit the circumstance. But I'm not so sure about a girl's name. What do you like?" his face went slightly blank as he thought about it.

"I've always been fond of the name Amber." Wow, it sounded like sunshine spilling from his mouth. I found myself staring in awe.

"Ahem, yes. I like that name, too." He chuckled at me and pulled me so I was laying on him. My back pressed to his chest. The coolness felt good against the tense muscles. Edward held the lists in front of both of us.

"So Teddy for a boy and Amber for a girl?" I nodded my head. "What about middle names, have you thought of those?"

"For a Teddy I think Anthony would go perfectly and he'd be carrying on his daddy's name. It's sweet. And for Amber…hmm…Rose. Amber Rose. In honor of Rosalie." I still couldn't shake the guilt I felt towards Rosalie.

Edward ran his hand up my arm and let his fingers trace my collar bone. I shivered at the feeling. I tired to turn around to kiss him, but my stomach and Edward's arms limited my movement. He gently placed me back on the bed and leaned over to touch his lips to mine. It was so quick I thought I might have imagined it. I sighed and pulled his face down to mine. I needed an actual kiss, not a flutter of lips on lips.

I pushed my lips against his. I knew that he could pull back at any time. But he wouldn't. I didn't try and deepen the kiss, knowing that that path only led to disappointment, but I held it longer than I should have. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. They looked like granite but felt like satin. His touch was cool but it warmed me to the bone. When I finally broke the kiss to breath I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but peace.

It was strange to just be happy after the multiple "Let's Do Away With Bella Swan" campaigns held by numerous vampires world wide, a van and some rapists in Port Angeles.

"Those are perfect middle names. Rosalie will be very enthusiastic when we tell her." that brought a smile to my face and I felt a small layer of guilt fly away with my breath.

"I hope so. I want her to be part of the baby's life. We're definitely going to need her. It takes a village to raise a child." I told him. His fingers traced my jaw and then slipped up into my hair. He chuckled deep in his throat and kissed my forhead.

"Don't worry, love. Rosalie will be there. She may not say it out loud, but she wouldn't miss this baby's life for the world. Being an aunt is the next best thing to being a mom in her books. She'll love this baby with her entire being, and so will everyone else. No need to worry." I stared up into his topaz eyes and found reassurance and stability behind them. I couldn't help but giggle. I was happy to the extreme!

"Well that's good. We're going to need people on diaper duty and night watch."


	9. Dibs on Pottytraining

Hey, everyone! When was the last day I updated? Ugh, if I can't remember it was probably too long ago! Sorry for the wait!  
I think that after this chapter I'll start getting into big events. (ex. Baby kicking, first ultra-sound, ect.)  
So, if anyone can think of some good ones that would be much apperciated!

For now, enjoy!

* * *

**Dibs on Potty-training**

Everyone but Esme and I had gone hunting for the day. Bella was coming over today so we could talk.

I heard the door of her truck slam shut and then Esme's soft voice greeting her. Suddenly I felt so unsure of myself. Could I really finish this video game? If Bella came into the room right now, would I be able to hold back from killing her? Logically I knew that I could finish the video game, in fact I had finished it at least twenty-five times. And I knew that my control was building and that I could be in the same room as Bella alone and not think about attacking her.

Quickly, I went through my mind searching for calm, reassurance, relaxation, anything! Finally I cornered calm and let it push all reassurance from my body. Then I let it spread to the rest of the room. Alice's spider plants visibly relaxed and I heard a comforted sigh as Bella entered the room.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you?"

"Fine, Bella. You don't seem so, though. What's wrong?" she blushed and I bit down on my cheeks. She didn't seem to notice, which I could only count as a miracle. How Bella had ever forgiven me for her eighteenth birthday party is beyond me.

I let the artificial calm slowly fade from the room and Bella's real emotions flooded her body again. She was like a gravitational pole. Just like everyone else. Their emotions like bar magnets and me a piece of iron. The only thing that could neutralize me was Alice.

I patted the seat next to me on the red leather couch in my study. Hesitantly, she made her way over and sat down. Discomfort was evident under the reassurance.

"Perhaps I'll just sit on the floor. You can lie down." I slipped off the couch and Bella gave me a thankful smile. She laid down and propped her head up with a pillow.

She was eight months pregnant now and huge. I smiled remembering how Edward felt every time she came into a room. It was an emotion I felt as I passed houses and parks, anywhere with families gathering together. A blend of unconditional love, compassion and complete adoration with a hint of worry and carefulness. In my mind it was labels as 'fatherly love'.

"So, what seems to be the problem to day, miss?" Bella and I had become closer over the months. We had in depth heart-to-hearts. She said it was because I could empathize and also give her an unbiased answer to her problems.

"I woke up and a thought hit my right between the eyes, Jasper! I don't know how I could've have gone this long without thinking about it! It's such an important factor!" the anxiousness and nervousness was beginning to take over the room again. I silently reined it in and held on to a bit of it so I could better understand what she meant.

She was completely flustered, trying to wave her hands around only to repeatedly slip down further onto the couch until her chin was pressed to her chest. I chuckled in amusement and she sent a wind of annoyance at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "continue." She pushed herself back up and started up again.

"What…what if I'm not good at _this_?" At 'this'? What did she mean? Talking? I gave her a quizzical look and she pressed on. "_This_!" she said motioning to her stomach.

Oh! Being a mother. Now I understood.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. What would put a thought like that into your head?" she really did get the most preposterous ideas sometimes. Her eyebrows bent down.

"Think about it, Jasper! I can barely keep myself standing. Can you imagine me with a baby in my arms? I'll set the scene for you. I wake up and pick Baby up from the crib with inventions of going down to the kitchen to get breakfast and it just so happens that there's a slipper in the doorway. If it was just me then I wouldn't be so worried. I've gotten pretty immune to minor bruises, but a baby, Jasper! I…I could…squish it or something worse!

"I just don't think I'll be able to do this! Or, what if I mess up and don't end up teaching it certain things at the right times? What if I can't potty-train it?! Or it gets to kindergarten and everyone can sing their ABCs except my kid! Oh, God! It's just a disaster waiting to happen." She covered her face with her hands and I smelt salt water. She was crying? Honestly, Edward was nothing but right when he said that she didn't see herself properly.

I took one of her hands from her face doing my best to make sure I wasn't crushing her bones or cutting off her circulation.

"Bella, shh! It's okay. I promise you that you'll do fine. You don't have to raise this kid by yourself! You'll have Edward and our family, plus Renee and Charlie for at least the first year. Never will you have to do anything by yourself. And incase you hadn't realized, Alice has already called dibs on potty-training. She thinks being able to see any…messes…before they happen will limit the amount of pull-ups and underwear Baby will go through." That made her laugh.

"That girl is nuts. But genius." And she was right. My beautifully crazy little genius.

"So, remember that, Bella. Never alone. Just like Baby will never be alone. You'll always have your own personal support system. And if you need someone besides Edward to talk to, Alice and I are here." She sniffled a little, let out a few more tears and then sat up fully.

Most traces of worry were gone. Mostly she felt relieved and I felt myself letting out a long breath in reaction to the emotion. Bella was bringing out old habits and emotions in everyone. It was rather strange.

Like a flash of lightning, excitement hit me.

"Jasper, let's go and decorate the Christmas tree at Charlie's! I'll grab Edward's Elvis Presley Christmas CD!" then she was up off the couch and wandering off to Edward's room. I chuckled. Christmas spirit flaked off her as she started humming an off-tune Jingle Bells to herself. Silly, little sister.


	10. Dancing

Okay, so I lied. This isn't a big event. Well, I guess it could be considered a bit event, but nothing like the baby kicking or something.  
So, tell me if you think I got Rosalie right. I think I did okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Bubbly - Colbie Caillat or Dead Disco - Metric.  
And I'll guess I'll update my Twilight status: Yea, still not mine.

Enjoy:D

* * *

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time where ever you go

I can always tell whose in the house by sound. Alice's sound is usually the clink of wire hangers against each other as she rummages through her closet; Jasper is the sounds of pages turning; Carlisle is the scratching of pen on paper; Esme is usually the sweep of a duster over counters and tables or just before Bella comes over, the sound of cookies being made; Emmett is mostly laughter. He always sees the humor in things; he's the good to my evil, the beauty to my beast. Edward is music or the repetitive sound of pacing and Bella is breath accompanied by a heartbeat.

Today, any heartbeat was covered by music but I still knew it was Bella; I could hear her humming along with the song.

It's hard to forgive someone for nothing. I knew Bella had done nothing wrong. She was simply living. Doing what I had told her to do. But it was still hard to see her have the things I didn't. Humanity for one. To breathe for a purpose and grow old. I could never respect her choice to want that gone. But she also had one other thing I'd longed for even before I was a vampire. A baby.

I'd accepted that I could never have a child and that no one else in my family could either. When Bella announced her own little bundle of joy was on its way I wasn't sure how to react. Sadness? Jealousy? Anger? After two weeks of complete confusion and slipping in and out of emotions towards Bella, Jasper had stormed into my room and exclaimed that I needed to pick an emotion and stick with it before he went mad. Then he suggested happiness and maybe a little touch of excitement. It was the emotional consensus around the house.

That day she and Edward came to the house and in a moment of joy and comfort that took over the room, I'd touched her stomach, confirming my status on the situation.

I listened in for any other people in the house. Carlisle in his study and Emmett furiously pounding away at a video game controller. Alice in her closet. Bella was alone. I made my way to the third floor and down the hall to Edward's room. The door was open and music poured out.

It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose the feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby, just take your time now  
Holding me tight

I leaned in the doorway and looked inside. Bella was hugging herself, rubbing her belly and doing loose twirls around the room. She'd taken off her socks and draped one of Edward's shirts over her own. He was hunting this weekend. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

Then her toe caught in the carpet and on some odd impulse I jumped from my position at the door and caught her before she hit the ground. When I finally realized what I was doing, I gently set her straight and took a step back. By the look in her eyes I knew she was expecting someone either shorter or more masculine. But she quickly covered up her shock and blushed just the tiniest bit.

"Hi, Rosalie." She sounded a bit frightened and it made regret flitter through my body. I'd never really given her any reason to not fear me. So I grinned a bit.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" A flash of confusion behind her eyes.

"Fine, thanks. How about you?" It occurred to me how odd it was that she could have a comfortable conversation void of any small talk with any family member but me.

"I'm lovely. This is a nice song." She smiled tentatively.

"You like it? Angela told me about it, I've had it stuck in my head all day." Angela? Probably from the high school. There was a long silence that made Bella fidget. I contemplated how I should use this Edward-less moment and decided it would be wise to talk with her.

"Bella," I started and she looked at me. I motioned to the couch. We both sat. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "For not being as supportive as everyone else." Recognition came to her.

"Oh, Rose, it's okay. I understand. I could never ask more of you. I feel so horrible. It looks like I've got what you want and have nothing to give to you in return…I could never blame you for hating me." It was my turn to be surprised. She thought I hated her?

"I don't hate you, Bella. I hate what I am. That I'm stuck like this forever. I will admit that I am jealous of what you have." I touched her tummy softly. "But I can do nothing to change my past or anyone else's." sadness dripped onto her face. And then she was hugging me and crying. Now I understood what Edward meant by 'mood swings.' I cautiously patted her back.

"Bella, it's okay. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so sorry." She sniffed a bit and attempted to dry her eyes with her sleeve. What a remarkable person. I come up to tell her I'm sorry and she ends up apologizing to me. I could see what Edward had fallen in love with. I couldn't let her take the blame for this.

"You did nothing wrong. Please, do not feel sorry. For anything. Come on, lets dance!" she was shocked again. I smirked.

"I saw you twirling around earlier. Wouldn't you like someone a little older than a four month fetus to dance with? To make sure you don't fall." I raised my eyebrows. She blushed furiously and answered me with:

"Su-Sure. Why not?"

The CD turned to the next song and _Dead Disco_ started playing. I pulled her up from the couch and took both her hands and started sway to the beat. She gave a nervous giggle and started turning us in circles.

She began to sing and I joined in.

Skip town, slow down  
Push it to the east coast  
Step down turn around  
Push it to the west  
Need less, use less  
We're asking for too much I guess  
Cause all we get is…

Dead disco  
Dead funk  
Dead rock and roll  
Remodel  
Everything has been done  
La la la la la la la la la la

She really was a sweet girl. Fun and quirky. I would try to be the best aunt, for her. To make her happy. To make Edward happy. To make me happy.


	11. Houses and Kicking

Ek! I just realized that I haven't updates since about the 28th of November. I'm sorry! I'm currently worrying about a culminating assignment for Anthro. and a few lebs for Physics and Chem. So I won't be updating or writing anything for about two weeks.  
I've done some of the story in Edward's point of view at the bottom and I think I've done better with it this time than I did in _Musical Appreciation_. Tell me what you think!  
If I have time I'll post a seperate one-shot later tonight. So if you're interested look out for that.

Enjoy:D

* * *

**Houses and Kicking**

It was normal for me to make dinner and it was usual for Edward to excuse himself from dinner and it was second nature for Edward and me to do dishes after dinner.

"It still isn't worth the money."

"Of course it is, Bella. Don't you want to have our own home, if only for a year or so?" He'd been trying to persuade me for the whole day now, that it was a good idea to buy a house for the year and a bit we had left in Forks. My argument was that it was just more money that he'd be spending. And I knew he'd pay because he wouldn't even let me but my own mangos.

"It's not necessary; you've got a huge house with way too many rooms! Can't we just live there?"

"That may sound preferable now, but believe me after a month in my house, as a human, you'll get very frustrated. Alice saw it." he said as if that ended the conversation. Which it very nearly did.

"Well, why would I be frustrated?"

"After a while you'd be fed up with no one but you and Baby sleeping and with no one sleeping you'll never have to get up too look after Baby and right now you may think that's great but when Baby's here you'll understand a lot more. Then there's the fact that with my sisters and mother always around there will be a shortage on time with the baby and time with you.

"Trust me, after this year we'll be living with them for a long time. Let's just take this year for us." That was it. I could never refuse something that was for _us. _When Edward made something about himself as well, I couldn't say no. It wasn't often that something wasn't just for me.

"Fine, but nothing big or extravagant or special made. Just a little modest thing that's already standing." I had to have guidelines before he went and bought us Cinderella's castle.

"Deal." He stuck his dish-soapy hand out for me to shake. As he did so I felt a flutter in my stomach. This was not a normal thing that happened during my day. I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on my belly.

"Bella, my hand is sopping, you'll ruin your shir-" Baby moved again. His mouth suddenly formed my favourite grin and his eyes were the exact colour of topaz that usually meant he'd just returned from hunting. His entire body emanated bliss.

It was contagious; I could picture the three of us in that modest home, snuggled on the couch in front of a fireplace. And at that moment I could want nothing else. A tear made of happiness, of baby laughs and kisses, of joy only Alice seemed able to muster, made its way from my eye. Edward wiped it from my face as it fell.

"What's wrong, love?" he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Nothing at all. I don't think I could be happier."

EPOV 

As I waited with my hand lifted in front of me I saw something behind Bella's eyes. Recognition, maybe?

When I was around Bella for the first time it was instinct to search for her mind when I didn't understand her actions. Of course, I could never find it. It's not that there was a spot where it should have been; it just wasn't there, the way the apple that you didn't buy isn't there. Now my mind sent no alerts to search for her. If she wished me to know, she'd tell me.

Within seconds she'd taken my hand, but not to shake it. Instead she put it to her stomach. Realizing my hand was wet, the shirt she wore was silk and Alice had picked it out for her: I could see a destroyed shirt in the near future and a furious Alice yelling at me for causing the damage.

"Bella, my hand is sopping, you'll ruin your shir-" That's when I felt the most glorious movement. It was just a small squirm, probably just trying out its new limbs. But still a movement, full of life and health.

Even after it stopped I could feel the spot just right of the centre of my palm that had been hit. It vibrated through my entire body like Bella's heartbeat. Under my hand laid my entire universe and my world inside her. Breathing in sync with just slightly uncoordinated heartbeats.

I felt the smile on my face and when I looked up to the eyes of my Venus I saw it reflected back on her face. A single tear fell from her eye, but I could almost taste the happiness. It was only instinct when I asked her,

"What's wrong, love?" and when she answered I don't know if I'd heard more simply wonderful words come from her mouth.

"Nothing at all. I don't think I could be happier."


	12. Moving

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't think it would take me so long to get this up!  
From now until the end I'm just going to be doing December (the month she's due). The last chapter will be Baby's birth.

This is in Cahrlie's POV. Tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Moving**

I watched her as she came through the front door. It was the first of December and she was moving out. To live with_ him_. I always thought that Edward was so close with his family that if she did move out it would be into Doctor Cullen's house. At least there they could be monitored and Carlisle and Esme could give me updates. But they weren't moving there. They were moving into a three bedroom, three bathroom home on Will Scarlett Pl.

She wasn't taking that much. The rocking chairs, her clothes, her books, her CDs and CD player. Alice had begged her into letting her buying new bedroom furniture and new kitchen appliances and new living room furniture. Not to mention the furniture for the nursery. I thought the stuff she picked out was too over the top for Bella and Edward, but Bella had just smiled and nodded whenever she saw Alice get all doe-eyed over a sofa or a fridge.

When she told me she was moving out I kinda flipped.

_"No." _

_"What?" she seemed shocked._

_"You're not leaving this house Isabella." She stared at me in confusion. Had I actually just used her full name? I knew I shouldn't be so unreasonable. Besides, it wasn't like they would starve; Edward had enough money to feed them both for ever. They wouldn't get pregnant. Oh, no. That was already taken care of. But there was a voice in the back of my head screaming that if I let her go now, I'd never get her back. _

_I didn't know if it was some weird fatherly sixth-sense or just my frustration and anger letting through. _

_"Yes, I am, dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm an adult making adult decisions and this is very important to me." my face scrunched in denial. _

_"Look what happened with the last 'adult decision' you made." Her face crumbled into an unpleasant scowl mixed in with a tint of guilt. She hid her face in Edward's shirt and he started to stroke her hair. The fact that I'd made her feel that way fed the fire!_

_"Please, Charlie," why had I ever told him to call me that? It only made me want to flip out even more. "Chief Swan. Bella won't be far. She'll be able to see you every day. I wouldn't put it past her to come and make you dinner every night." What, did this kid have some kind of mind-reading ability? _

_Bella laughed a bit and playfully punched him in the arm. She hurt her hand in the process and Edward kissed it better. One of his arms was behind her back, the other rested on her belly. She was due in two months. She was leaning against him for support and he didn't mind at all. The smile on her face when he kissed her hand was incredible. I could never remember Renee's face like that._

_The scowl slipped off my face. How could I take from her what I _though_t had been taken from me? _

"_Okay, just come and visit me every now and then, alright? I love you, Bells."_

That was a month ago. Now Bella was just entering her ninth month, due on the 31st.

It was raining. She hated that rain so much when she came here. Edward changed it for her. I couldn't change it for Renee. She was wearing maternity clothes with a brand name so that Alice would smile. When Edward came up behind her and put his hands on her belly to move her away from picking up a heavy box, she smiled like the sun. Renee was the grouchiest pregnant woman; she would have told me to stop touching her and leave her alone.

It was hard to believe I'd tried to deny her from moving. If I had said no she would have moved out anyway and we'd both be angry with each other. I couldn't imagine that.

Edward picked up the box he'd just scooted Bella away from and headed out to his Volvo. Bella picked up a smaller box marked "Old t-shirts" and carried that out. There was only one more box filled with books left to be packed now. Edward came in and took that out to. When both of them were inside I got up off the couch to say goodbye. There was a game playing on TV but I hadn't seen a single minute of it.

"That's all it! We're going to go and bring it all to the house now. Alice's appliances and furniture came in yesterday. So all we have to do is put it together." She came to hug me and I walked to meet her half way.

It was ridiculously hard to hug around my grandchild, but we managed.

Edward walked over and held out his hand.

"We'll see you later, Chief Swan." He wasn't actually a bad kid. Well, let me rephrase that. He wasn't a horrible kid. He didn't drink or do drugs. He had excellent grades. And mostly, he took care of my daughter, even when I though for sure he'd bail out. Maybe they actually did love each other.

I took his hand and shook it. "I though I told you it was Charlie." He smiled a blindly white smile at me and then wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Bye, dad. I'll call to check up later." Then they were both out in his car and driving away.

I'd been home by myself before. In fact I'd spent the better part of seventeen years alone. But as soon as I couldn't see the silver car anymore I let out a yell.

It echoed back at me in my head.

I tried to watch the game but I wasn't even sure what sport was being broadcast.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were little Tupperware containers filled with Bella's food, little sticky notes on the top with instructions on how to heat them up. I closed it.

I went up to her room and stared at it. It looked filled with memories, but so abruptly deserted.

And then the phone rang and I was answering it and she was talking on the other line. About how I should come for dinner tomorrow because Emmett and Alice were staying for the night and helping to set up all the rest of the house. And the elation in her voice seeped through the phone, into my heart and over flowed and stained the floor and the walls and the ceiling. And I smiled. Because I knew now that Bella wasn't gone, would never be gone, she was here. In the house. In the kitchen and the bathroom and the living room. When I stood on the porch she'd be there.

_Besides_, I told myself, _she's only five streets away_.


	13. Grocery Shopping

Okie, so this is in Emmett's POV. It's not as good as I hoped it would be. I think tomorrow I'll do Bella's POV this.  
Tell me what you think!

Oh! Also, to my reviewer, **nicole**:  
Thank you SO much! Your review made me so happy! I'd dedicate this chapter to you, but I don't think it's written well enough! So if the next one is to my liking, it'll be for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Gorcery Shopping**

Jasper and I had volunteered to go grocery shopping with Bella. I had to practically beg her to get Edward to stay back at their house. It was fun to have big brother-little sister time and with Edward around any chance of that was gone! Plus, we got the added bonus of watching Bella drool over the mangos and banana popsicles as we passed them. And now it was Christmas time and there were cookies and chocolates displayed everywhere!

So far Bella and Edward had been able to steer far from any encounters of school friends. They weren't so naïve to believe that they didn't know about Baby, after all Forks was a small, gossiping town, but Bella didn't want to put up with their ridicule, so it was difficult for Edward to let Bella go out without him there to get her out before an old friend saw them.

"Okay, I've agreed to take both of you here with me. So please, behave! _Do not_ attempt to play baseball with a chicken leg and an egg." She looked pointedly at me and I grinned at the memory. "And let's try not to make the cashier breakdown into an unexpected depression." She glared at Jasper. He whistled and looked away with an innocent expression.

"Sure, mom." I joked. She laughed at me and then turned to the brick building and walked in, we followed.

"With three of us we should be able to cover more ground faster. Jasper, you go to the dairy isle and get milk, eggs, a brick of cheddar cheese and butter. Emmett, go to the bakery and grab a loaf of whole-wheat bread, poppy-seed bagels and some fajita wraps. I'm going to get some pasta, cereal and fruits. Charlie brang me fish yesterday, so we don't need meat. Ready team?"

"Yes, mom." Jasper said. She scowled.

"Would you two quit it? I'm not mom yet!" I put my hands out for protection and stepped back a step. Stupid mood swings. She smiled at my reaction. "Good. Now, go and get your assigned foods."

Jasper set off on his quest and Bella turned down the isle next to us. I looked around and saw the little bakery section over in a corner. I set over to it at a walk and then wandered around. Whole-wheat, whole-wheat...aha! Wonder Bread: Whole-wheat.

What else? Bagels! Right, onward! I scanned the selves nearest me. Nope, just loaves of bread and buns. I wandered some more. Then I saw the target. It was the last package left. I shuffled over to it and grabbed it just before some nerdy Junior High kid swiped it. Score!

Now for the last thing. Fajita wraps. I'd never had a fajita as a human and I found myself now wondering if I'd like them. I'd watched Bella make them once before. I remembered liking peppers as a human and chicken and lettuce and tomatoes. I wasn't sure about sour cream. I was a bit upset about not being able to try one now as I grabbed the pack of wraps and made my way over to the fruits section.

Just as I caught sight of Bella I noticed something that flipped my heart. My poor little sister. Heading straight towards her was Angela Webber. I scanned the area for anything that might distract her so that Bella could get away. The only thing I saw was Jasper stopped in his tracks as he too saw Angela.

At the same time we both dashed towards Bella.

"Hey, mom! Are you done? We got the stuff! Let's go. I'm getting bored." Maybe if I annoyed her enough she'd leave without buying anything and send Edward out later. No such luck. The mood swings were striking again.

"No, son. I'm not done. So could you just pretend to not be an impatient vampire for five minutes? I can't find the right apples." She laughed and went back to searching for the proper apples. And then, just as Jasper opened his mouth to try to get her to leave, Angela walked up.

"Bella, is that you?" Crap. Crap, crap, crap! Edward was going to kill us. I should have just picked her up and ran while I had the chance.

She turned slowly towards the voice. I could tell that she knew exactly who it was before she saw her. Jasper was trying to make all four of us relax. It was working alright until Angela saw Bella from the front. Jasper was caught off guard and we all ended up feeling completely shocked, but he quickly shot that down too.

"Umm…hi. How are you?" Angela wasn't really looking at Bella's face as she talked.

"Hey, Angela. I'm fine. You?" Bella was looking down at her belly as well.

"Good. Ben and I are just home for the Christmas holidays." There was a small silence then Angela asked, "When are you due?"

The ghost of a smile touched Bella's lips and her hand went instantly to her stomach. "On the thirty-first of this month." Jasper let the relaxation drip away but no one looked in distress anymore. In fact, Angela smiled and threw her arms around Bella.

"You look so good! I've missed you this year!" Bella smiled brightly and went on to tell Angela about her new house.

It was so strange to see my little sister who'd needed us for so many other things, take care of herself. She wasn't as weak as I'd thought. Jasper didn't seem as surprised as I was. But Bella talked to him more and suddenly I wished she'd talk to me like that. I knew she saw me more as the big, goofy brother but I could be more. I couldn't count how many times I'd sat and listened to Rosalie talk for hours on end. Even if I didn't have as many answers as Jasper did, I was still good for company. Bella brought me from my state of thought as she pulled on my arm and said,

"Kid number two, let's go. Angela went to get Ben from the deli. They're coming over for dinner." She grabbed the groceries she'd accumulated and we headed to the cashier. Angela came back briefly to tell us she and Ben would go home, get cleaned up and be over for six.

When we were back in the car I couldn't hold back anymore. Jasper was driving and Bella and I were in the back seat. I looked over at Bella and asked her,

"Bella, why don't you ever talk to me like you do with Jasper?" I saw Jasper stiffen behind the wheel and Bella looked over at me slowly.

"I don't know, Em. I didn't think you'd want to listen to me ramble on. At least if Jasper wants me to shut up he can just make me feel tired."

"Believe me, if I didn't want you to talk I'd tell you." She smiled at me and her eyes danced.

"I wouldn't doubt it." then she leaned over and laid her head in my lap and fell asleep.

Later that day, after Angela and Ben had left Edward was about to kick me out of the house for the night, but Bella called me back into the living room.

"Did we ever tell you the names we picked out?" I shook my head. She patted the couch beside her. I sat were she indicated.

"For a boy we've decided on Teddy Anthony and for a girl we've picked Amber Rose. What do you think?" the girl's name made me smile and remember sunny weekend afternoons. I could tell this was Bella's way of telling me that we could talk, just like her and Jasper.

"I had a niece named Amber. She used to make me play tea-party with her." I could almost smell the daisies she'd put on the table and the peach juice she used as tea. Bella smiled so wide that I couldn't help but wonder what went through her head.

"Will you play tea-party if this is another niece?" I could feel my eyes glaze over with tears that would never fall.

"Of course I will." She smiled like sunshine again and motioned for me to help her stand up. I pushed on her back and she stood up, wobbled a second then found her centre of gravity. She hugged me then turned to go up the stairs where Edward was waiting.

"Thanks, kid number two. Love you, goodnight."

"Love you too, mom. Night."


	14. Werewolf Pups

Heys! I know I'm taking londer to post than usual! I'm sorry for that, but I've got exams next week and we've got a whole bunch of ISUs and projects going on right now! Hard to find free time!

So, I'd like to thank **nicole** for pointing out that I haven't mentioned Jacob at all! So this chapter is all about him! I also want to thank **wingedspirit** for reviewing since the beggining and sticking with me even when I moved Bella and Edward into their house!   
I don't think there will be too many more chapters.

* * *

**Werewolf Pups**

It simply sucked that we didn't have even one cordless phone in the house. I knew Edward would be home any second now, but answering the phone to my own home gave me a thrill every time. That's why I was wobbling from the laundry room to the living room willing Baby to not play kickball with my bladder. I was nearly breathless when I answered.

'Hello?"

"Bella?" tears welled into my eyes. I was losing strength in my knees. Cold arms steadied me and kissed my cheek. I wasn't surprised; he's always there for me when I need him.

"Jake?" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The last time I'd seen Jacob Black things hadn't gone so well.

_The sun had decided that July was the best month for it to come out and play. Of course that meant I had to run errands and go for the walk the doctor recommended by my self. Right before I went out Edward would have Alice check to make sure I wouldn't run into any one unnecessary. _

_Today I had to go out and buy Charlie some new washcloths. His old ones were threadbare and stained. Some of them had large holes in them. So I was out buying brand new, fluffy, white washcloths. As I was driving home I saw a drug store out of the corner of my eye and remembered I needed some toothpaste. _

_I was checking out when I heard the voice that I hadn't heard since March, when I'd walked away from him. When he'd come to remind Edward of the treaty. When the last thing I saw was his face contorted into too much pain. _

_He was at the cash register to the right of me. _

_"That'll be six fifty, sir." The cashier said. _

_"I've only got five dollars. Crap." Said my former best friend. Without thinking twice I reached into my wallet and pulled out two more dollars. Completely forgetting that I was four months pregnant and showing, I turned in the direction of his cash register, said, "Here you go, Jake," and then handed him the money. He accepted the money and gave it to the cashier, but not before going slack jawed and wide-eyed long enough for me to see. _

_"Thanks." He said. The cashier handed him his bag and I attempted to book it for the door. Of course four of my steps are two of his. He quickly caught up to me. _

_"I think we need to talk." He whispered for just my ears. I nodded. "My bike's faster than your truck. I'll meet you at Charlie's. I'll just let myself in." I nodded again. Then he moved off to the only motorcycle in the parking lot. _

_Once he was gone I pulled out my cell phone. It didn't even get time to ring once. _

"_Bella, are you alright? Alice couldn't see you anymore and your cell was off! I reminded you to turn it on before you left! Are you okay? Is Baby okay?" _

_"Edward, calm down. I'm fine I just met Jake at the store. He's gone over to Charlie's so we can talk." _

_"No, absolutely not." _

"_Excuse me?" I wasn't used to Edward telling me what to do, unless it was a simple thing like 'go to sleep.' And usually he had meaning to be doing it then. _

"_I can't let you be alone with him. Especially not now. You've got to think rationally, if not for your sake than for Baby's." _

"_Edward, I have to talk to him. I owe it to him. He deserves to know." There was a pause on the other end. Any reference to time he was away stung at both of us "You can stake out the house if you really want to. Just try not to let him know you're there. Edward, this talk will happen, better to get it over with now." _

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too. I'll see you later." Then I hung up and loaded up the truck. _

_When I pulled up to the house I could see Jacob's face in the kitchen window. I sighed and motioned for him to come help me with the grocery bags._

_He did without a word. It was a cold silence. Something I wasn't used to with Jake. Finally we were sitting on either side of the kitchen table staring at each other. I wasn't sure how to start the conversation so I was waiting for him to speak. The silence held so much tension and unspoken words. Most of it was Jake. His silence was screaming. _How could you do that? Why would you do that?_ Mine was trying to reassure his. _This is what I want, Jake! Please don't be angry.

_I couldn't take it any more. If we didn't start talking soon I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold onto my temper. _

"_What is it you'd like to talk about?" I asked. His eyes wandered down to my stomach. I put a hand over it self consciously. "What about it?" _

"_Whose?" _What? Wait…_after a few seconds I realized Edward was not the obvious answer in this conversation, only to me. _

"_Edward's." his eyebrows scrunched in scrutiny. "Long story short, Carlisle's theory is that I make Edward feel human in more than a mental state." His face screwed up in disgusted. _

"_That's gross, Bella. He's a leech!" was he raising his voice at me? Apparently he didn't know about the mood swings._

"_So if it wasn't his then I'd be off the hook and this conversation would be filled with congratulations?" I shot at him._

"_No, this conversation wouldn't be happening at all." _

"_And what makes you think that?" _

"_Because if it wasn't his it'd be mine." _

"_That has nothing to do with this conver- _what?!_ Jacob Black, what did you just say?" _

"_It would be mine. Don't try and deny it, Bells. You know it's true." _

"_I know nothing of the sort. I don't expect you to accept this baby nicely, but I can assure if it wasn't his then I wouldn't be pregnant at all." my head was spinning. It would be his?! Where did he come up with these things? I couldn't even kiss him, never mind anything else! Jake was fuming. _

"_Of course I'm not going to accept this kid. It'll just be a baby leech! How could you be okay with that?" a shock went through my body. I felt the urge to lash out and hit him for insulting my child. I hated Jacob in that moment. I stood from my chair and started to pound the meat I had out on the counter for dinner with a meat beater. _

"_And werewolf pups would be better?" I spat. _

"_It's more natural." _

"_Oh, yes! People who spout a tail and fuzzy ears are so natural." I turned to him with the meat beat still clutched in my hand. "How could you come into this house and insult me, my child and its father and expect me to take it well? Get out of here and don't come back, Jacob." I motioned towards the door with the meat beater. _

_He stood from his chair and, with his hands pulled into tight fists, he left. _

And that was the last time I saw Jacob Black, and I hadn't be able to bring myself to regret my decision. That is until just recently because of the season. I'd started thinking about how I did actually miss him. Christmas was a time for family and right up until July I'd considered Jacob to be part of my family too. I wished he'd never said anything about leech babies.

That's why I was crying now. I was hoping with everything that he'd take it all back.

"Yeah, Bells, it's me. Don't talk, 'kay?" I nodded.

"Bella, love, you need to speak, he can't see you." Edward whispered in my ear. Oh, right.

"Sure, Jake."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I haven't stopped thinking about what I said last time I saw you. I stand by that it would be mine, but, Bella, anything I said after that was unacceptable. I shouldn't have said it. Can you forgive me, Bells?" he sounded like the Jacob I knew before the werewolf part of our lives. It was so familiar and warm. I gave into him at once.

"I think I could make an exception for you." I choked out through my tears. Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Thanks, Bells. I owe you the mother of all baby presents."

"Awe, Jake, please don't. This kid's going to be so spoiled. Why don't you just promise me something?"

"Fine, Bells. What's the promise?"

"Come see the baby at least once when it's born. That would mean more to me than anything you could buy." There was a silence on the other end of the phone and I don't think there was any breathing going on in my living room.

"I don't know, Bella. _He _probably doesn't want me there anyways."

"This is my kid too, Jacob. I get some say in who does and does not meet it." there was a breathy laugh on the other line.

"You haven't changed much. Sure, Bella, I'll come see the baby."

"Thanks, Jake." My tears had subsided.

"Sure, sure. I gotta go now, though. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Jake." I heard him laugh once more before he hung up. I turned in Edward's arms to look at him. I was relieved to see that there was no anger on his face or hidden in his eyes.

"Do you mind?" he touched my cheek and then ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Bella. I trust your decisions. Especially when they come to this baby." He rubbed my belly. I smiled at him and he smiled wider. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My hands threaded themselves into his hair, holding him to me. My heart raced and Baby kicked me. Edward felt it and laughed as he pushed me away a tiny bit.

"Sorry, kid." Edward said to my belly as he pressed a kiss to it. "I promise I won't steal mom's attention away from you any more. She's all yours." Baby kicked again in response. We laughed. "There's no way a pup could have such a strong kick. Definitely a leech." My eyes bulged at his comment and he fell onto the couch laughing at me just as Alice walked through the front door.

"Bella, I found the cutest little snow suit today! It looks like a little wolf! It has ears and the gloves have paw marks on them! And I know you said no more clothes, but I couldn't resist!" I looked at Edward and he looked at me and we started to laugh all over.

"What?" Alice squealed. "Did I miss something?"


	15. Hello, Baby!

Hello, my fantastic readers! This is the last chapter! It is so sad to say that, but it's true.  
I'm incredibly tired, so I'll write a big author's note tomorrow explaining where I'll go from here and what not.  
For now, we'll do disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight and its superb characters. I do not own the song All I Want Is You, Barry Louis Polisar does. I do not own the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Lewis Carroll does. I do not own the song Your Name Is Trouble, Nightmare of You does.

Enjoy:D

* * *

**Hello, Baby!**

My favourite time of day at the Cullens' house was twilight. By that time we'd all come home from work and running errands and hunting and finishing dinner we were all tired out, vampire or not. We'd all sit in the living room with the TV off looking at the flickering flames of the fireplace or admiring the giant Christmas tree in front of the window-wall.

Edward and I were over today because Esme needed help baking cookies to hand out on the pediatrics ward. I'd been baking shortbread cookies all day and resisting the urge to eat them. I'd managed not to eat even one by the end of it. Then Esme surprised me with a brown paper bag filled with them!

Now we were sitting in front of the tree that was twinkling with white Christmas lights and silvery bulbs. I was sitting in Edward's lap on one end of the couch. I was reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Edward was reading over my shoulder. Every so often I'd reach into the bag and take out a new cookie to nibble on. Emmett and Rosalie were stretched out on the loveseat and if I hadn't known beater I would have thought they were sleeping. Alice and Jasper were lying on their backs on the floor whispering softly back and forth to each other and finding shapes in the popcorn style ceiling. Carlisle and Esme were sitting side-by-side, holding hands on the opposite side of the couch from us, and going over plans for the cookies and the family Christmas party they were going to hold.

I stopped reading for a minute to shut my eyes. I laid my head back on Edward's chest. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and kissed behind my ear. My heart picked up. Baby kicked. I put my hand to my stomach and Edward rested his over it. I marveled at our weddings rings.

It wasn't a big thing by any means. In fact the only people that were there was the Cullens and Charlie. It'd taken place yesterday. Emmett married us. I wore blue jeans with an elastic waist; Edward wore the track pants he'd worn the day before. It was my dream wedding. I smiled remembering it.

I opened my eyes again and concentrated on the words in front of me.

"'Be what you would seem to be' -- or, if you'd like it put more simply -- 'Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise.'"

"I think I should understand that better," Alice said very politely, "if I had it written down: but I can't quite follow it as you say it."(Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)

I couldn't help but laugh. No one could make simple things complicated like the duchess could. But in the middle of my laugh a yawn interrupted which gained everyone's attention.

Rosalie looked over at me with a concerned expression. "Tired, Bella?" she was always making sure Baby and I were okay.

"A little bit." I replied.

"Let's go home then." Edward said from beneath me. I yawned and nodded at the same time. Alice sat up and pranced to my side.

"'Night, Bella!" she kissed my cheek. "'Night, Baby!" she leaned down and kissed my tummy.

"Goodnight, auntie Alice." She squealed and then flitted off to her room.

"See ya tomorrow, mom."

"'Kay, Em. Bye, Rose."

"Goodbye, Bella." she bent and kissed my cheek while Emmett messed up my hair.

"Have a sick-ass sleep, sista."

"Sure thing, brotha." Jasper and I had been trying out new ways of speaking the English language. Edward laughed at us.

"Goodnight, dear." Esme said and then she and Carlisle gave me a kiss on either cheek.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Edward picked me up and started walking towards the front door. Everyone had exited the living room and gone up to their own rooms.

"Ugh, Edward, don't carry me. I feel disabled as it is." he chuckled deeply and then set me down on my feet.

"Sorry, love. I must have forgotten about your small stubborn streak." His lips rose into the half grin that I loved so much and his eyes shown with sarcasm.

"Small, yeah, that's the right word." I scoffed. He only smiled wider. "Bye, guys! Edward and I love you!" I said to the house as we put on shoes and I a coat. A chorus of 'bye, Edward's sounded from the upper levels. I giggled. Edward took my hand in his and led us out to the car.

The car ride home was loud. Edward and I took turns singing to _My Name Is Trouble_ by Nightmare of You.

I've had this secret  
And now it's time that you should know  
I was wrong to string you along  
But circulating the streets in the pulsing heat  
I scoured your town, completely aroused  
Making love to your memory

So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan  
This is the last time that I'll hold your hand  
I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you  
I'm your biggest fan

Edward sang.

Sad minion of mine  
Don't be so unkind  
I know I stole your coat  
You can have this song I wrote  
I've just crossed the line  
From fashion to crime  
It's such a perfect fit  
When I am wearing it  
Sad minion of mine  
Don't be so unkind  
I know I stole your coat  
You can have this song I wrote  
I've just crossed the line  
From fashion to crime

I sang.

Singing in the car had become one of our traditions. Silence in the Volvo was not a regular thing.

We pulled up in front of our house and the music was cut.

"Welcome home." Edward said before speeding to my side of the car and helping me out.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich and watch an episode of My So-called Life before I go to sleep. Watch it with me?"

"Of course." He pulled out his house key and unlocked the front door and then held my waist so I didn't fall as I took the step into the house.

I sighed as I sat down on the chair by the front door. I attempted to reach down and untie my running shoes even though I knew it was a useless cause.

"Bella, don't. Your back already hurts." Edward chided as he bent down to help me, but I could see the love in his eyes as he did so.

"I know, but I can't help it. It sucks being useless." Not a second after I'd spoken Edward's face level with my own.

"You are by no means useless. You make Charlie dinner every Saturday night and for yourself the other nights of the week; this house is never even the slightest bit messy when I come back from long hunting trips; you won't let me do laundry; you spent your day making cookies with Esme for children who have to spend their Christmas in the hospital and there is never a time when you cannot cheer up one of our family members.

"Never let me hear you say that you are useless ever again, Isabella Cullen." The look on my face must have been completely ridiculous because I was so shocked. Edward was such an intense person and it always hit me by surprise when he went into one of his lectures.

"Thank you, Edward." His face was still level with mine and barely two inches away. I closed the space between us and kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to the front of the chair to press our bodies together, although, it was a bit tricky with Baby in the way. I didn't have time to deepen the kiss because I had to breathe. I pulled away and he kissed my forehead. Then he bent down and took off my shoes.

When he stood back up I smiled at him and he smiled back. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before he pulled me up.

"Okay, you go and get the DVD player set up; I'm going to make myself a grilled cheese with tomatoes in it."

"Excellent plan, love." He hugged me tightly, ran his hands down to my hips and kissed me again. This time it was deep and passionate and dazzled me to the core. When we parted I was panting. He winked at me before walking off into the living room.

"Meanie." I whispered under my breath as I headed for the kitchen. I heard his deep laugh come from the couch but did not retaliate.

I started with two pieces of bread. I buttered one side of each and then put the butter side down on the counter. Then I layered both pieces with pieces of cheese. I placed one large slice of tomato on either piece and then I very carefully flipped one piece on top of the other one. I put a pan on the stove and turned on the burner.

Edward turned on some music in the other room and we both started to sing along to it.

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your water would be my call.  
If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
Just as long as you were with me, let the cold winds blow

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.  
If you were the love, I'd be the desire.  
If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,  
And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float.

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

Half way through cooking my sandwich that was very nearly making my mouth water just looking at it, Edward came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his nose to my hair.

"What's taking you so long?" he whispered against my hair.

"I'm making it on low heat. I want it to be perfectly melted and browned." I got a mental picture of the perfect grilled cheese and had to catch myself from actually drooling. He laughed at me and kissed a pathway up my neck.

"E-Edward, stop it! You'll make me mess it up!"

"Stop what? This?" he kissed up my neck again and then added a nip to my earlobe. My heart beat accelerated and my eyes unfocused themselves. His fingers slipped just under my shirt and rubbed my belly.

A hissing sound brought me back to life. I looked down and saw my no-so-perfect-any-more grilled cheese had cheese oozing out the sides and onto the pan and one piece of bread burning.

"Edward, look what you di- oh!" My panties were wet. Like I'd peed my pants, but I hadn't. I at least knew when I had to pee. Whether or not I made it to a bathroom in time was another thing. "I…I think my water just broke."

"I'm positive that you're right." And then the phone rang. Edward answered and spent only fifteen seconds talking in vampire speed.

I was too shocked to care that I didn't know what was going on.

"That was Alice." Edward announced. "She said that your contractions will start fairly soon. We'd better leave for the hospital now." I could only nod my head. When he pulled on my arm for me to follow him out to the car I didn't respond. I was quickly swept up into cold, stone arms and carried out to the car. I was deposited in the front passenger seat and my overnight bag was deposited in my lap. It had been placed at the front door for an emergency exit such as this.

We were almost to the hospital when it hit me. Well actually two things did. First was the contraction. It didn't hurt too much but it was enough to bring me back to reality. I quickly reached over and grabbed onto Edward's arm to squeeze while the pain ran its course. The second thing to hit me was the fact that I was going into labor.

"Edward!"

"What?!" he nearly yelled and jumped a bit in surprise.

"I'm in labor! We're almost parents! Oh no! Is everything ready? Do we have everything? Do you think we have enough clothes? How about blankets? What about –"

"Bella, stop." he said in his most calming voice that made me physically relax. "Everything is ready. You've been telling Alice and Rose for the past two months that if they get another item of clothing your restricting their time with Baby and if we had any more blankets we'd smother the child." I loved that I had him to rationalize everything for me in my state of mental worrying.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped in my seat, resting my head on his shoulder. He took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it and I was able to stay calm for the rest of the ride.

I was almost fully dilated. The doctor was checking on me every few minutes now. I had Alice on one side of me and Edward on the other. Rose was at the foot of the bed rubbing my feet. They were all helping with the pain of contractions in their own way. Everyone else had been ushered out to the waiting room ten minutes ago.

* * *

The doctor came in and checked me once more.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, it looks as though you are ready! Let's get this show on the road. Are you ready?"

"Not exactly." I answered truthfully.

"Yes you are, Bella. Just think, once this is over you can get reacquainted with your feet! And I'll buy you a pair of slippers, any ones you want!" I laughed tightly at Alice's attempt to make this easier.

"And I'll get Emmett to quit the Bella jokes for an entire month." Rose said from behind Alice.

"Thanks, that would mean a lot." I told her while clenching my teeth together getting ready to ride out another contraction. The doctor was all set up and the nurses were bustling around getting everything else ready. My legs had magically ended up in stirrups and there was absolutely no turning back now.

I felt a bit of pressure on my left hand and looked over to see Edward's face half in pained and half excited.

"You can do this, Bella. I love you." And the fire in his eyes gave me all the determination I needed.

"Alright, Bella." the doctor said from the end of the bed. "On the count of three I want you to push." I nodded my head in acknowledgement of his instruction. "One…two…three!" I pushed as hard as I could and the absurd pain that rocked through my body made me scream at Edward,

"Why didn't you make me get an epidural?!"

* * *

Sex: Male

Name: Teddy Anthony Cullen

Birth Date: Thursday December 20, 2008

Time of Birth: 10:47PM

Mother: Isabella Marie Cullen

Father: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

Weight: 7lbs 9oz

Height: 20in

* * *

Edward sat next to me on the bed and I was nearly asleep against his shoulder. Giving birth took a lot out of you. I'd had a baby boy. There was a place in my mind that was breathing relief for our non-existent daughter's non-existent boyfriends.

Edward had been so amazing. He took anything I yelled at him and never once did anything that made me angrier. He only whispered soothingly to me and encouraged me to keep going. I couldn't not have asked for anything better than him.

He lifted the arm I rested on and whispered in my ear,

"Love, Teddy is ready to be held." I was immediately alert and ready to hold my little boy for the first time. A bundle of blue cloth was set into my arms by a cheery, redhead nurse.

"There you go, m'dear." She said to me. I was thankful that her enthusiasm wasn't fake.

I looked down at the person in my arms and was brought to tears. He had his eyes open just a sliver and I could see piercing green eyes beneath his lids. Babies were supposed to have blue eyes, weren't they? I held Teddy closer and leaned down to touch my nose to his cheek.

His skin was so soft and he smelt fresh and young. I looked up to see Edward's reaction and the tears fell harder. Edward's face was without worry or stress or insecurity. He was all adoration and smiles. I lifted Teddy very slightly and spoke.

"Do you want to hold him?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yes, I do." His voice was even more loving than his eyes. It was soft and quiet and confident. I passed Teddy into his arms very careful with his head. Edward took him into his arm and smiled down at him again.

"Hello, I'm your daddy and right next to me is your beautiful mommy." He told Teddy in a soothing voice that made him visibly relax.

Then Alice, who'd been sitting quietly in a corner with Rosalie, stood up and pranced in front of the bed with a camera.

"Picture!" she exclaimed in the quietest voice I'd ever heard her use. It shocked me slightly. Edward looked up and wrapped one arm around me. I leaned against his chest and reached an arm over to place on Teddy's side. I smiled into the camera and Alice clicked the shutter button. The she sprinted over to the door and called into the hallway,

"Okay, everyone. You may come in, but keep your voice down, Emmett." I heard a. "Yeah, yeah!" from the hall and then everyone was pouring in. The first ones over to the bed were Carlisle and Esme. Esme leaned over and kissed Teddy's forehead while Carlisle smiled and touched his tiny hand. Neither said anything except for a small whisper of 'congratulations'.

Charlie came over next and hugged me tightly. He looked down at Teddy and let out a quiet whistle.

"That is one good looking kid. He must get it from my family." I laughed at him and hugged him tighter.

"Must be." I told him. And then Rose was dragging Emmett over to the bed. He looked surprisingly weary. Rose came over and kissed my cheek.

"Good job, Bella. May I hold him?"

"Thank you and of course you may." Edward reluctantly put Teddy into Rose's arms and we watched as she stroked his cheek and brushed back the small patch of brown hair on his head. Then she took Emmett's hand in her own. He looked flustered and scared and it made me frown. When Rose tried to bring his hand up to brush Teddy's hair I was surprised to see him attempt to pull back.

Then I understood. Emmett was afraid of hurting Teddy. But I had so much faith in my family that I knew they would never intentionally or unintentionally hurt my son.

Finally Rose was able to persuade him to just relax for a moment. She brought his hand up and let it skim Teddy's hair ever so slightly. The look of amazement on Emmett's face made me giggle just a bit. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Wow, that's a pretty amazing kid you've got there."

"Thanks, Em." I smiled at him and he grinned like a goofy kid.

The next person to take Teddy surprised me. Jasper reached over and took Teddy right from Rosalie's arms.

"My turn to meet my nephew." He told the room. He held him properly and softly. I couldn't help but feel that Teddy's life was at no risk in Jasper's arms.

"Hello there, Teddy. I'm uncle Jasper and this is auntie Alice." Alice was dancing next to him kissing Teddy's cheek every few seconds and stroking his little feet.

"Oh, he's so perfect!" she squeaked. A nurse came into the room and Alice ambushed her by positioning her right in front of my bed and instructing her to take a few pictures of the family. Jasper gently placed Teddy back in my arms and I kissed his forehead before looking up into Edward's eyes.

He looked back down at me and the words that paced between us could never be spoken because there are no spoken words for them. He leaned down and I stretched up and we kissed softly before turning to the nurse.

I looked around once and saw my entire family gathered around the bed. Everyone was smiling and laughing and hugging and kissing and the feeling of complete elation in the air was enough to tell me that Teddy would grow up with the best family a person could ask for.

I had no regrets and no fears for the future. From here on in everything would be complete, everything would be smooth sailing, everything would be perfect.


	16. Epilogue: Teddy Anthony Cullen

"Teddy Anthony Cullen! Come down here and explain this to me right now!" I shifted in my bed, not really wanting to move but knowing that if I didn't Aunt Rose would come and get me. She could get pretty scary when she was mad and to top it all off I had no protection. Everyone else was out hunting and Aunt Rose was 'watching' me. Even though I'm sixteen and don't need watching.

"Teddy, if you don't come and explain this to me there is no way I'll ever let you drive my vintage M3 ever again! Do you understand?" Aunt Rose hollered from down the hall. Oh God! I didn't think she's find out so soon. I rolled off my bed and on to my feet. I poked my head out my door and saw her standing at the end of the hall with her hands on her hips. I smiled meekly hoping she'd have some mercy. When it came to discipline Aunt Rosalie was worse than my mother.

My smile didn't work. She stalked down the hall, grabbed the collar of my shirt and led me out of the hall, into the living room and out the back door.

There sitting in the middle of our snow covered backyard was Auntie Rose's precious M3. Along one side there were huge silver scratches that read 'Merry Christmas, Cullen.' I groaned.

"So, watch happened?" my aunt demanded.

"Well, you see I asked Danni to the Christmas dance and Mark Notwen got all pissy and decided to leave me a little message. I'm sorry, Aunt Rosie. But I don't really think it's my fault that Mark has the creativity of a pea.

"I mean, he could have pantsed me in gym class or defiled his own locker and blamed it on me. I didn't mean for him to go for your car!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her determined not to back down. I wasn't lying or anything. Mark was just a jealous idiot who thought he could come between me and Danni. No matter how many times we fought and broke up we always got back together. We'd been doing it since ninth grade.

Danni would never go out with someone as vile and degrading as Mark; she was too smart for that.

Aunt Rose looked down at me. Staring into my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying. Finally she sighed and looked back to her baby.

"Fine. I believe you. Go do some homework or something. Your mom will think I'm letting you slack off if you don't."

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted her and she pulled me into a head lock long enough to kiss the top of my head and mess up my already messy brown hair. I shrugged her off and headed back into the house.

We'd been living in Alaska for three years now. Usually we'd be moving in a year, but it was hard for my parents this time. I'd found someone I actually loved to be around and my parents didn't want to see that gone.

In our little story line there was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who'd already graduated from high school and were supposedly in college down south somewhere. Then there was Alice, my mom and my dad. They were in their last year of high school. And last but certainly not least there was me. I was in grade eleven.

We were timing it so that I would be the last to graduate and therefore I'd be able to stay in Alaska for college if I wanted to. Then everyone else could move away without looking suspiciously non-aging. . I'd fly over and see them on all the holidays and they'd fly up and see me whenever they wanted. Alice had been playing around with come subtle make-up effects that made grandma and grandpa look as though they'd age just a few years over time. it was a good cover for short periods of time.

The only part of our plan that was bad was leaving my family. I was so close to every one of them. It hurt to think of them not being here.

I didn't get time to go to my room and do homework because as I stepped back into the living room the front door burst open and Emmett bounded in.

"Hey, Teddy bear!" No, please, anything but that nickname! "Care to join me in a little Guitar Hero competition?"

"Only if you won't call me Teddy bear,_ Auntie Em_." I teased. Then he got that look on his face that told me I'd regret that later.

"Fine, but first things first. Rosie, I'm home!" he called. I cringed. I did not want to think about what they would be doing for the next fifteen minutes.

Jasper chuckled at me as he walked through the door and harassed me with Emmett's emotions for a few seconds.

"Oh, that's disgusting! Don't torture me like that!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air and waving them around like that would make the emotions go away. He laughed harder as he went down the hallway opposite mine. Alice had been standing in the door way observing us.

"Jacob's coming up next weekend. Could you tell him to give me some extra warning next time? I hate when it goes blank."

"Sorry, Auntie Alice. I'll attempt to beat some sense into the wolf-man when he gets here." She smiled at me then came over to hug me.

"I missed you, Teddy. We didn't have any guitar music all weekend. And then your mother tried to sing Born to be Wild and scared away all of the good animals. Have a talk with her will ya?"

"Yeah, I can do that for you, Auntie Alice." She liked it when I did things just for her. She said it made her feel 'extra special'. I guess that's what I get for being the only kid and human in the family. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek and then followed after Uncle Jasper. I stood at the entrance to the house waiting a few more minutes for my parents. They walked in hand in hand.

"Hello, Teddy. How was school on Friday?" my mom asked. Usually I took the day off when they went hunting but I'd decided to go to school that Friday claiming that my 'siblings' had caught some freak cold and I'd only barley managed to make it out alive. I needed to use the day to ask Danni out again.

"Did she say yes?" Unfortunately, I didn't get my mom's brain. Dad can still read my mind. I scowled at him. He knew I hated when he did that.

"Yeah, she did. Mom, Aunt Alice told me to tell you not to sing in the woods anymore. You apparently scared off all the 'good animals', whatever that means. So please, refrain your self. Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"They decided to stay out an extra day. Was I really that bad, Edward?" he looked down at her and bit his lip. Probably trying to find the nicest wording possible. "Don't hurt yourself, Edward. I get it. No more singing in the woods." She sighed and leaned against my dad's side. "Did you get dinner tonight?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you to come home and cook me something. I can't cook worth shit." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't swear, Teddy." She told me. My dad chuckled. As he walked past me to the kitchen with my mom he pushed my shoulder playfully. I turned to push him back but he'd already swiped my feet out from underneath me. I landed on my back with an _uff_.

"Hey, wait! You cheated. Vampire speed is off limits! Mom, he cheated."

"Oh, wow. That's a surprise. Edward cheating, naw, that doesn't sound right." She said sarcastically. "Aren't you a little old to be running to me for help now?" my dad was standing beside her snickering. "Why don't you go and conspire against him with an uncle or something? You're old enough to think up your own revenges now." My mouth dropped open.

"Mom, you've been brainwashed by Aunt Rose. You're supposed to take sides." It wasn't fun getting back at him unless I had mom on my side. Her opinion was the only one her really cared about when it came to me. "Never mind, I'm just going to go do some homework."

"That's just tough beans." My dad called to me as I went down the hallway. _Pfft, easy for you to say. You never lose, _I thought at him. "Hey, I love you. Now stop sulking and finish your trig homework."

"Fine, love you, too." I called to him before shutting my door.

As I pulled out my math homework I saw the little note Danni had left me in the corner of it.

_Teddy bear,_

_I took your right sock during gym. Now you'll have a reason to think of me tonight._

_Love,  
__Danni_

I looked down and sure enough I only had one sock on. Danni was right, Fridays made me scatterbrained. I heard my dad's booming laugh from the kitchen. Ha! Time for revenge.

"Mom, he's laughing at Danni." It wasn't really the truth, but it was close enough. I heard a resounding smack from the kitchen and then my dad saying,

"Bella, I'm sorry! I wasn't actually laughing at Danni! I was laughing at Teddy!"

"Don't give me that, Edward. What's the first thing you would have done had Emmett laughed at me in even the most obscure way?"

"Punch him."

"My point exactly. Don't laugh at them." My dad sighed.

"Sorry, Teddy!"

"S'okay." I told him.

I turned back to the note and sighed. She always thought I needed a reason to think of her. She never believed me when I told her I thought of her anyways. She wasn't used to having people care for her. Her parents were horrible. They ignored her and forgot about her most of the time. They fought all the time and there had even been a few times she'd come to school with a bruise on her arm from a hit aimed for her mother but snagging her due to the alcohol problem her dad had.

There had been quite a few nights that she'd run all the way to my house and snuck in my bedroom window. She'd lie next to me and cry for hours. Carlisle and Esme, who posed as my parents, never questioned her once when they found her at the breakfast table having cereal with me.

Her bad family life made me think of the family I'd grown up with. I don't think I could ask for a better life experience. My mom was always there for me but she never tried to coddle me and protect me from the world. She knew that I had to live life and make my own mistakes.

My dad was the same way. Always there but not supressingly so. He played sports and instruments with me, too. I remembered him taking me to football practice when I was five. He and my mother were living separate from everyone else with me.

All the other parents stared at him in disgust because he was so young. I remember thinking how they were all so old and mean. So I'd taken my dad's hand and said as loudly as I could without shouting, "Who wants to hang out with a bunch of old farts anyway?" then I'd led him off the field and all the way home where he gave me a bowl of ice cream and told me he was proud of me for sticking up for my family.

Uncle Jasper was always there to make sure I felt understood. Whenever he felt me feeling like I couldn't get my point across to someone he'd intervene and talk with me. Like the first date I went on with Danni. I'd gotten all dressed up and then I decided it was too much and put on regular clothes and then I'd gotten fed up and trashed my room.

Uncle Emmett laughed at me and tried to get me to clean it up but he didn't understand that I had these things in my stomach that were eating away at me! I was going on a date with the girl I loved and I wasn't sure if she loved me or if I actually loved her ad I wasn't sure if I should talk to my mom or my dad and just…gah! It was too much for a fourteen year old boy.

Anyway, Jasper came to my rescue and said,

"Stop fussing, wear some jeans and a button down shirt and be self confident instead of letting the butterflies get to you." it was ridiculous to call them butterflies. They were more like sharks. Whenever I heard a sudden noise one would bite me and I'd jump and this electric shock would go through my body. Definitely not butterflies. When I got back from my date all numb and pumped with adrenaline from the amateur goodnight kiss I'd given her, he'd come back into my room and had a long talk to me about love and all the feelings that came with it.

Aunt rose was like my second mother. Whenever my mom was away she'd always tell me to clean my room and to do my homework and come into my bedroom and night to tell me goodnight and that she loved me. It was her and my mother who'd given me the sex talk.

Auntie Alice was a lot like a sister. She liked to pick on me and laugh at me. She was my favourite component when playing video games. Emmett was like a brother. He liked to embarrass me whenever Danni was over and blame me for things he'd done. Then he'd come into my room and demand I go and play Battleship with him.

I sighed wishing that Danni could have had the same thing. I'd told her a half truth about my family. She knew they were different and that no one else could know. She'd never really questioned further and she'd never reveled or pretended to reveal their secret. And it was because of that that I knew she loved me back. No matter how many times we broke up.

"Teddy, come get your dinner!" my mom called to me. I went into the living room were she'd set it on a TV dinner table. I sat behind it and started to nibble on the chicken she'd breaded and cooked for me. Everyone else, excluding Esme and Carlisle, piled into the room and sat on a couch or chair or the floor. Alice popped Almost Famous into the DVD player and hit play. It was a general consensus around the house that Almost Famous was an excellent movie.

We watched in silence and then I headed off to bed when it was done.

I threw off my clothes from the day and found an old t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants Alice had gotten me for Christmas a few years before hand.

I climbed into bed, texted Danni a

"goodnight, love u. cyah tomoro"

and then turned off my lights.

"'Night everyone. Love you." I told my wall. I heard an answering response of,

"Goodnight, Teddy. Love you, too." And I knew in my heart that it didn't matter if they all moved off after graduation. We were all so close and so loving and so accepting of one another. In spirit we'd all always be stuck together like a nine headed god of genuine love.

I looked over my door and saw the same thing that had been painted there in every house we'd owned. It was the only thing I had no say in what-so-ever. It read:

_Teddy –  
__Gift of God_

I stared at it for a few more minutes and then came to the decision that if I was a gift then I hoped I was everything my family wanted and more because they deserved everything in life that was good.


	17. Thank You

Hello, my wonderful readers and reviewers!  
I'm here to talk about just a few things to you.

Topic A:  
I hope that the epilogue was good enough. I'm not really all that happy with it. But I don't kow how to fix it and I ahd to give people some kind of closure!

Topic B:  
I will not be doing a sequel. I posted the epilogue but that's all there will be. I'm terribly sorry and beg the forgiveness of the people who really wanted me to do a sequel, but I feel I must inform you that this is for the better. I'm not sure I could do a sequel that would live up to my standards and if it didn't do that then the quality of writing would plummet and you'd all be frustrated anyways! So there's my long excuse that makes sense if you actually take the time to read it: D

Topic C:  
I'm hoping to start up a new story soon. It will be AU where they're all human. But if I don't get it up soon I'll post a one shot to break up the wait. I'm hoping that all my fabulous r&rers over here will come with me on the journey of that story!

Topic D:  
I am so incredibly happy right now. The stats for this story are as follows:

Reviews: 141

Hits: 19390

Favourites: 65

Alerts: 88

If I'm being completely honest I never thought I would get more then forty reviews. So thank you so much to every individual person who reviewed! Every time I read a review it compelled me to keep the quality of my work up to the best it could be. I'm sorry I haven't had time to write a reply back to all of you lately. Hopefully this will make up for it!

And if you didn't review my story but you read it when ever there was a new chapter or just checked in on it every so often, thank you to you, too!

I hope to see you all over at my next story!  
Vampire love and kisses for all! ♥♥


End file.
